


Overwatch Meets the Present

by Ireetcustomer



Series: Overwatch VS. Modern Warfare [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireetcustomer/pseuds/Ireetcustomer
Summary: *Series discontinued due to lack of interest*Read notes/end notes for more information about why I quit and what you can do if you want to continue the series itself.When Overwatch’s drop ship malfunctions, Mercy, Soldier 76, Ana, McCree, and Tracer are sent back to 2020. The war on terror is at it’s most active point ever. While Ana and Soldier 76 are trying to repair the ship, US soldiers stumble upon the crash site. Unfortunately, much of Overwatch’s technology is gone due to the time change. Rated T for explicit language.





	Overwatch Meets the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned because of lack of interest. I mean, I don’t even play Overwatch because I have a social reputation to uphold in the real world. Anayway, anyone is welcome to carry on the series in their own way, but here’s how I was gonna do it:  
> Modern Warfare troops break into the Overwatch world. Mercy becomes really good at MMA or god knows what martial art. She beats people up, does all that stuff, but one day while going after an HVT (High Value Target) she kills a bunch of people who have families, but doesn’t end up getting the HVT. The HBT’s whole company is dead because of her, and he’s gonna seek revenge. Blah blah series stuff goes by until one day she realizes that her MMA moves won’t be able to protect her anymore, and consideres getting a gun. She gets one, and while sitting by an outdoor fire pit, the HVT comes and begins to rip into her about killing all of his company and how the soldeirs’ families were super sad and all that. She tries to shoot him but of course she knows jack shit about guns and wastes all of her shots. She jumps on him and tries to choke him, but she’s super spastic and so HVT is able to slam her into a tree/hard surface and calm her down. The HVT then yells at her some more and she starts crying because she realizes what she’s done, and then all her Overwatch friends come and try to comfort her. She decides to go to the present day world and apologize to/ask all the families for forgiveness. Keep in mind that there are parents, women with children and babies that she needs to apologize to. I dunno you can do whatever you want with the storyline after that. Please let me know if you decide to continue the series. I kinda wanna see where it goes.

Mercy looked up to find herself sprawled out on the sand, the scorching sun beating down heat on her. She immediately thought of her other teammates. Reaching for her caduceus staff, she grabbed a handful of sand. “Wait, where did it go?” She could’ve sworn it was right next to her before she blacked out after the crash. Mercy tried to stand up, knowing her Valkyrie suit would’ve taken care of her wounds. The only problem was that there was no Valkyrie suit. All she was wearing were the usual black shorts and t-shirt Mercy would wear underneath it. Confused and tired, she didn’t question it. Mercy suddenly fell and blacked out for the second time, this one from dehydration. 

Mercy woke up at sundown to find herself on a makeshift stretcher that Jack and Ana had made. She drowsily looked around for Tracer. Where was she? Mercy figured she’s probably bouncing around somewhere. “Good riddance,” she thought to herself. 

Mercy was drifting off to sleep when a familiar voice jolted her awake. “Heya love, how ya doin’?” 

“Go away, please,” Mercy said to Tracer, rather coldly. Tracer began bombarding Mercy with with stupid questions like “Where are we?” and “Didn’t you work in the desert before this?” It was obvious she wasn’t going to get any sleep, so Mercy slowly got out of the makeshift stretcher. Then Tracer said something that aggravated her to the boiling point. “Don’t be so cold, Angie.” Mercy turned around and, with surprising strength, punched Tracer square in the face. The former pilot landed on the ground with a thud. “What the fuck’d you do that for?” Tracer demanded. “Just so we are clear, I am your superior and you will not be calling me Angie any time soon! It that understood?” Tracer was shocked. “All right, all right, don’t need to be so physical about it.” Tracer muttered under her breath. “You two, cut the shit!” Soldier 76 barked. Ana asked what they were fighting about. “It’s nothing,” Mercy said angrily. “I doubt that, if it was nothing then why you punch ‘er?” McCree inquired. A seriously pissed off Mercy yelled “Shut up McCree!” Everyone went silent. You could hear her voice echoing off in the desert. Mercy brushed past Tracer and walked off over a dune. She saw a tree at the bottom of the dune and sprinted to down to it. She began to punch it with all her might. Ever since she rejoined Overwatch, she’d been dealing with internal turmoil, sleepless nights, and annoying patients. Her pent up anger was finally going to be released, right here, right now. She punched the tree until her knuckles were bleeding and her wrists were aching. She had no idea where they were, why her gear was gone, and why Lena’s chronological accelerator was gone but she wasn’t drifting in and out of time. “Wait, what?” That’s when she realized what had happened. As if planned, Tracer came down the dune, walking for once. 

“You!” The tired doctor yelled.

“Oh god, please don’t hit me again,” Tracer winced. 

“Where’s your chronological accelerator?”

“What do you mean? It’s on me.” Tracer said, confused. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

“If you’re so sure, why don’t you take it off and show it to me?”

“Okay,” Lena said, grabbing nothing but air where the odd device usually was. “Oh shoot, you were right. Lemme go find it!”

Lena came back empty handed. “Guess you were right, Angel- I mean, Mercy.”

“Yes! Wait, no! Do you know what this means?” 

“Uh, no.”

“Your chronological accelerator is gone, but you’re still anchored to the present! We‘ve gone back in time! That’s why most of our technology is gone! It hasn’t been invented yet. The question is, what time are we in?”

“Actually, I think the question is, why haven’t we disappeared with our technology?”

“Because plot!” Mercy said. 

“Wha-?” Tracer couldn’t make heads or tails of what Mercy was saying. 

Mercy shook her head. “Brr, I don’t know what got into me there. Sorry about that, I have no idea what I even said.”

“Me neither,” Tracer remarked. “Something about plot I think.”

“Huh. That’s odd.”

Mercy and Tracer ran back to go tell the others, but stopped dead in their tracks. They heard a motor over the dunes. The vehicle stopped and they heard doors close and voices talking. 

“You fuckin saw that right?” 

“Yeah! There was some ship looking thing that fell from the sky in these dunes somewhere.” 

“You fuckers better not be playing a joke here, because we’re already far away enough from the FOB.”

“I promise sarge, Lakes and I saw saw it!”

“What the fuck we even lookin for anyway?”

“Ugghhh it’s too late. Can we go back to the FOB?”

“So you can jack off all night long? No, Marks. We’re gonna find this thing.”

“Why does shit like this always have to take place in a god-forsaken desert? Why can’t it be a fancy city with cute chicks and good beer?”

“Because there aren’t any fancy cities and cute chicks in the middle of the desert, dumbass. Also, the only way ISIS would attack places like that are by suicide bombers, and you can’t exactly fight those. 

“What’s ISIS?” Lena blurted out. Mercy immediately cupped her hand over Tracer’s mouth and shoved her face into the sand. 

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Mercy hissed at Tracer, who was squirming under Mercy’s firm grip on her neck. “You fucking pull another move like that and I’ll leave you here, alone!” By this time, the voices knew something was there. There were far too many for Mercy and Tracer to take on, especially since they didn’t have any weapons. Mercy could barley make out silhouettes, about seven or eight. They were also also armed, but with what? It was obviously nothing Tracer nor Mercy had ever seen before in Overwatch. They snuck around the dune and reported their sightings to Jack and Ana. 

“We’ll check it out in the morning,” Jack said. 

Mercy woke up late, at about noon. Nobody could blame her, after all, she was overly tired and still was, just not as much. She desperately tried to find some coffee, or maybe a pill of nanobots to help heal her wounds, but found nothing. After all, nanobots didn’t exist in this time period. Mercy tried something she’d only heard of a few times, but never tried before. She sat down, tucked in her left leg and put out the right leg, and began stretching. She slowly breathed in and out while doing so, and closed her eyes slightly. It felt better than she ever could’ve imagined. Until Ana walked in on her. Embarrassed, she stood upright and greeted Ana. “Well, there’s somebody outside, and we think it could be the figures you saw last night. They’re all males, armed and demand medical aid for one of their injured comrades.”

“I’m not going up there.” Mercy stated, matter of factly. 

Minutes later, Mercy found herself trudging up the dune. “Ugh, what am I doing.” She told herself, not really as a question. She reached the top of the dune and tried introducing herself. Well, it went something like this. 

“Good morning, I am Doctor Angela Zeigler, and I have hear-“

“Yeah, yeah, cut the shit. He’s over there.” The man said pointing at a vehicle. Mercy couldn’t help but stare at it, as it had wheels, instead of the hover devices cars usually have in the Overwatch time period.

“Who’s over there?”

“The kitten we asked you to come take care of.”

“Really?” Mercy’s eyelids dropped, an annoyed tone in her voice. 

“No, Who do you think?! The wounded marine we wanted you to care of! Aren’t you doctors supposed to be smart or something?”

Without reply (she’d already angered him enough), Mercy walked over to the wounded soldier he had a bullet wound in his leg and arm. 

“Are you people really this stupid? You actually can’t remove out a couple of bullets?” Mercy remarked.

“We’re marines. And we’re supposed to be stupid. Once your done here tell your allies to stop calling us agents or soldiers.”

“Well then, where’s your medic?” 

“Dead. We’re waiting for a replacement.” This was something unheard of in Overwatch. Nobody ever died on a mission. If by a small chance anyone did, Mercy could revive them. These people were talking about death like it was normal? Mercy thought that was horrible and inhumane. “No time to chide them now.” Mercy thought to herself. 

“Ugh. Get him on the hood of this... whatever you call it.”

“You mean High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle?”

“Ja, sure. Just get him on it.”

“Heh, nice accent. You from Germany or something?”

“No shit she’s from Germany, Soup.”

“Actually I’m Swiss, and can you please quiet down a little? I’m trying analyze this wound.”

Ignoring her request, “Soup” went on a rant the others had heard at least a hundred times now. “Can you guys shut up with that nickname? Just because I threw my bowl of soup at the Major doesn’t mean you guys can call me soup all the time! Besides, how was I supposed to know he’d walk into our barracks right before I threw the soup?”

“Alright, someone get me some tweezers or something I can dig this bullet out with.”

“Gotta K-bar,” one marine said, pulling out a giant knife. 

“That is not at all what I am looking for.”

“Welp, can’t be picky because this is all we’ve got!” 

“It’ll have to do.” Mercy sighed. She knew this operation would be a hard one, especially since the patient was awake. 

Mercy worked throughout the night, despite the patient’s yelling and screaming. Finally, at around 5:00 AM, Mercy dug out the last bullet. Dropping the knife at her feet, she swore she’d never come in close contact with weapon of war ever again. “Too bad, whatever-your-name-is, because we’ve got baddies incoming.” Immediately after that was said, two shots bounced off the metal of the HMMWV. Mercy jumped behind the vehicle, pulling the patient down with her. One of the marines, whose nametape read “Lakes,” jumped behind with her. Over the sound of gunshots, Mercy called to him, “Do you have any pain killers?” The Marine replied with “any what?” Mercy shouted at him. “PAIN KILLERS!!!” She yelled. The Marine said “Oooh... yeah!” He took out a little tube of something, and stuck it in the patient’s thigh. Mercy read the words on the tube. Morphine? What was that? She’d never heard of it, and assumed it was some form of old medicine. It seemed to be working. The patient began yelling less, and relaxed a little in her arms. The gunfire stopped. Marcy asked Lakes, “What is morphine?” Lakes said, “Uhh it’s a thing, that makes you feel a thing and... yeah. It feels good though, but you’re only supposed to take it when you’ve been shot or something. It’s tempting not to take it in general.” Mercy decided that this must be the stupidest generation to come across earth. She then asked, “I overheard one of you saying you are American. Do you mind telling what year we are in?” By this time, Ana and soldier 76 came running up the hill. “You’re late for the party!” Lakes said. “By the way it’s 2020. Why do you need to know?” 

“Well, this is going to be hard to believe, but we are from the year 2070.”

“I believe you. After all, I did see your advanced ship thingy.”

“I have another question. You seem to be the dumbest group of individuals I’ve ever seen. How effective of a fighting force are you?”

Lakes’ brows narrowed. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, I’ve heard from many sources that America was a very ineffective fighting force in the 2020s.”

“Who told you that? They’re obviously wrong.”

That’s when Mercy made a stupid move. “I highly doubt that. Those sources were expert historians and scientists. America also failed in many attempts to create genetically enhanced soldiers and barley defended itself from the omnic cri-“ Mercy was stopped there. Lake grabbed the stock of his M4 rifle, and hit her in the face, sending her tumbling down the dune. Soup came running up. “What’d you do that for?” He inquired. “Nobody talks about my country like that. I don’t care if she just saved that marine’s life, America will always be a great and effective fighting force.” 

Mercy decided to stay at the bottom of the dune. She’d had enough 2020 for one day. She headed to the back of the drop ship, when an explosion suddenly burst out from the side of the drop ship, sending all the Overwatch members flying. Mercy woke up the following day in a hospital bed, inside of a familiar room with a familiar view from the window. She was back in her office. An omnic nurse came in and explained that she and four other members crashed in a forest while testing a new drop ship. “Oh good, it was all just a dream.” The nurse walked out of the room and screamed. “Holy fuck! What’s this robot thing?” A familiar voice said. “Dude! Look out that window! They’ve got fuckin hover cars!” Mercy wasn’t sure exactly who they were. Seven marines walked in on Mercy, carrying their wounded man. “Oh, uh, hey. Mind telling us where we are?” Mercy realized what happened. “Oh mein gott.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned because of lack of interest. I mean, I don’t even play Overwatch because I have a social reputation to uphold in the real world. Anayway, anyone is welcome to carry on the series in their own way, but here’s how I was gonna do it:  
> Modern Warfare troops break into the Overwatch world. Mercy becomes really good at MMA or god knows what martial art. She beats people up, does all that stuff, but one day while going after an HVT (High Value Target) she kills a bunch of people who have families, but doesn’t end up getting the HVT. The HBT’s whole company is dead because of her, and he’s gonna seek revenge. Blah blah series stuff goes by until one day she realizes that her MMA moves won’t be able to protect her anymore, and consideres getting a gun. She gets one, and while sitting by an outdoor fire pit, the HVT comes and begins to rip into her about killing all of his company and how the soldeirs’ families were super sad and all that. She tries to shoot him but of course she knows jack shit about guns and wastes all of her shots. She jumps on him and tries to choke him, but she’s super spastic and so HVT is able to slam her into a tree/hard surface and calm her down. The HVT then yells at her some more and she starts crying because she realizes what she’s done, and then all her Overwatch friends come and try to comfort her. She decides to go to the present day world and apologize to/ask all the families for forgiveness. Keep in mind that there are parents, women with children and babies that she needs to apologize to. I dunno you can do whatever you want with the storyline after that. Please let me know if you decide to continue the series. I kinda wanna see where it goes. 
> 
> This was more of an emotional and loose story. Part 2 will definitely be a lot darker and more violent.


End file.
